


Don't Fear the R.A.

by amethystviolist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystviolist/pseuds/amethystviolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester likes community college pretty well. He's made a friend in Charlie Bradbury, and has one of the most hopeless crushes he's ever experienced in his life on a guy in the front row of his English class. Turns out, though, when his crush needs help sneaking his cat into the dorm room, maybe it's not so hopeless as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear the R.A.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Credit to tumblr users casfallsinlove and archiought for inspiring me, and the list of au's that they got it from.  
> 2\. Cas may not seem very angel-y. Please just deal with it, this is an au, and he's human.  
> 3\. Yes, the title is a bit of wordplay on the song by Blue Oyster Cult, "Don't Fear the Reaper".  
> 4\. This is getting published somewhere around midnight and I'm sleep-deprived, so if this is really dumb I'm sorry in advance.  
> 5\. I don't live in C.A. and I've never been to Ohlone Community College. Just pretend it all works out if I'm wrong about stuff.

“Saying it repeatedly doesn’t make you right, Winchester!” The redhead insisted as she shooed a young man in a leather jacket out of her apartment.

“Aw, c’mon, Charlie, Star Wars is amazing and you know it!” He tried to protest as he went into the hallway.

“That doesn’t mean Star Trek is any _less_ amazing,” Charlie grumbled. From inside her apartment, the Imperial March from Star Wars began blaring out.

“See, your laptop agrees!” The man argued.

“It’s my _phone_ , dumbass. That’s the alarm telling me I have five minutes, so that means you need to get going!” The woman started to close the door, then stuck her head back out, an accusing finger jabbing toward her visitor. “This is not over, Dean Winchester. We will sit down and watch both series in an epic marathon and then you will see!”

“I might agree to that. If there’s popcorn,” Dean added quickly.

“Of course there would be popcorn, do I look like an imbecile to you?” snorted Charlie.

“May the Force be with you,” Dean replied with a smirk.

“Live long and prosper,” Charlie countered, forming her fingers into the proper Vulcan symbol. At last, Dean gave up with a laugh, heading back toward the stairwell as the door to 394 closed after him.

Dean’s first few weeks at college had gone really well. Maybe he hadn’t gotten into Stanford like Sammy, but so far Ohlone Community College was a pretty good fit for him. His first day of classes had been a little nerve wracking- no, of course he wasn’t terrified, Dean Winchester was way more manly than that- but then he had seen Charlie’s _Game of Thrones_ T-shirt when he was looking for a seat in English, and made a friend instead of paying attention. Although, he had tried to hit on her at first, which was a teeny bit embarrassing when she informed him she didn’t swing that way. But she was understanding enough about his blunder that now it felt like they’d been friends for years instead of days. Dean had even admitted to her that he found the guy in the front row of their class really attractive, and what did she do? Hack the school database to see his information. His name was Castiel Novak, and if the test scores were anything to go by, he was a complete nerd. The transcript of his college interview, however, made it clear why he didn’t go to a more prestigious school, since his answers to their questions were bizarre. Like when the interviewer had asked for Castiel to name an accomplishment, and he answered with a small description of his beekeeping habits. Dean didn’t mind, though, not really, because gazing at Castiel’s mess of dark brown hair during class and imagining what he could do to make it more ruffled was all kinds of okay, even if the guy he was fantasizing about liked bees or wore a tie to class sometimes.

The door of the stairwell opened into the lobby of the building, and Dean stepped out into the street again, following the flow of people down for a few blocks until he was technically back on campus grounds. Maybe Charlie was partying up in her single apartment, but Dean’s tiny scholarship included boarding, so he was stuck in a dorm room with the strictest resident assistant to ever walk the planet. Gordon Walker _could_ be a nice guy- he just chose not to be on almost every occasion. At least he didn’t have to have a roommate anymore. When Garth had been accepted to some other college off in Nevada from the waiting list and moved out, the office hadn’t put anyone else in with Dean. It’s not that he minded other people or the narrow beds or even the miniscule bathroom, but just that he wasn’t used to having his stuff out in the open on a display for a stranger. What if they laughed at his collection of cassette tapes from his dad? Or found the bottle of hair gel that he used occasionally when his natural style wasn’t happening? It was just… awkward. Dean definitely liked having his own room, even if it was just a temporary coincidence.

As he approached the doom, Dean noticed someone standing outside the door of the building, holding something and glancing furtively over his shoulder every once in a while. Aw, crap. If that was Gabe smoking weed again then the whole dorm would get hell about it for weeks. They’d almost gotten written up last time, and Gabe hadn’t even lit up his stash yet. Dean hurried closer, in case he could stop the train wreck before it was too late, but then the guy turned around, and _holyshitthatisnotGabedamnit_.

It was Castiel.

He was standing there in the California sunshine wearing a solid blue T-shirt that was both too tight for Dean’s reasonable self and too loose for the part of his mind that was doing the panicking. The blue eyes that seemed to bore into Dean’s soul were trained on something clutched against Castiel’s chest. Dean tore his eyes off the light dusting of stubble over his firm jaw line and stepped closer uncertainly. Upon closer inspection, Castiel was holding a fluffy orange kitten, which was squirming unhappily in his hands. But Dean’s curious thoughts were interrupted by twin blue laser beams, and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“Thank God,” Castiel said suddenly, and his voice- sweet mother of pie, _his voice_ -was like gravel and silk and thunder and perfection.

“Why-” Dean started, but was cut off as the man darted forward and thrust the kitten at him.

“Quick, put her under your jacket!” he exclaimed, sparing a look toward the dorms. Dean complied almost without thinking about it, the small animal protesting with a piercing mew as he held it under his leather jacket.

“What are you-” Dean tried again, but then Cas was dragging him by the shoulder into the entryway, and looking around both corners before darting to the right.

“I apologize for my lack of tact,” Cas whispered, and Dean was suddenly unsure how much of Cas’s whispers he could take without getting really... distracted. “But Gordon would never allow this, therefore I must take alternative-” Cas paused as he stuck his head around the next corner before continuing, “-Alternative methods for caring for Meg. She doesn’t like to be left alone, you see.”

“That’s- I mean, this is- Are you…” Dean gave up after a few false starts, the back of his neck burning red. Fortunately, Cas seemed to be too preoccupied to notice, checking each corner before tugging Dean along and watching their backs.

“We’re close now,” Cas hissed, walking even faster. “One more corner, and then it’s room 221B.”

“Okay,” Dean managed to get out coherently. The cat was digging in its tiny little needles on its paws into Dean’s chest, and if this wasn’t for the hottest guy on campus, Dean would have shoved the cat back and run from the prospect of Gordon Walker lecturing them for an hour and taking away basic privileges all for a clawed fluffball that made his nose itch. Cas and Dean rounded the last corner, when who should come out from the stairwell at the end of the hallway, but resident assistant Gordon Walker.

“Dammit,” Cas breathed, and Dean thought the game was up. It would be hard for the R.A. to miss the strangely squirming jacket Dean was wearing, certainly, and now they would both end up scrubbing the toilets or something equally undesirable. Suddenly, Cas turned to Dean and shoved. Dean gave Castiel a very clear expression of confusion, but had not time to see a response, because Cas was suddenly really, really close. There was a leg against his, and a hand in his hair, and then there were lips on his.

_Castiel was kissing him._

The kiss started out panicked and desperate and awkward, because Cas sort of missed, and then it was merely chaste lip-sliding as the unamused kitten squirmed between the two chests pressed close together. Dean was probably going too far with his next move, but he couldn’t quite help himself. It had to be believeable, right? So he let his tongue dart out slightly, just glancing off Cas’s teeth.

The very air changed after that.

Suddenly it was Cas’s hip that was pressing him into the wall instead of a hand on his shoulder, and the stubble on Castiel’s jaw was gently scraping against his own chin. Cas had dry lips with the slightest taste of something sweet; maybe chapstick? The kiss seemed to last for years, as Cas pressed ever closer, a hand smoothing over his shoulder, then brushing through his hair. If Dean’s arms weren’t trapped between them with the kitten enfolded in his jacket, he would definitely be exploring just how rumpled Castiel’s hair could get.

“Hey!” Walker’s voice said in a reprimanding tone. Dean expected Cas to pull back, but instead he maintained contact, his nose slightly bumping Dean’s. “Move it to a room, you two, stop blocking the hallway.” As Walker’s footsteps faded away with a background of soft curses on ‘stupid freshmen’, Cas broke away at last. Dean noticed how heavily Cas was breathing and felt his chest jump a little. The kitten owner stepped away, taking away the warmth Dean didn’t know he could miss so quickly, and peered around the corner Walker had taken. When Cas turned back to face Dean, he was grinning, with reddened lips that made Dean want to find another convenient wall.

“Clear,” Cas announced, and grabbed Dean by the hand he wasn’t using to support the kitten. A key that took too long in the lock, and then Dean and Cas were inside. Dean dropped the cat on the closest bed, and didn’t even bother to look around the room. He only had eyes for the man with a soft smile on his face, and a bit of a blush on his ears, and hair that Dean still wanted to ruffle.

“What do you think you're doing?” a voice said from the opposite side of the room. Both men spun, taken aback by the unexpected person.

“Michael,” Castiel said with some surprise. “Uh. Do you happen to... like cats?”

“It is against the rules to have pets in the dormitory,” Cas’s roommate answered stiffly, looking at the adorable kitten with distaste. Dean watched Cas’s face become more stormy, and wondered if he should leave before an argument broke out, when an idea occurred to him.

“Are you allowed to change roommates?” Dean asked quickly, cutting off anything Cas or his roommate could say.

“I believe so, yes,” Cas answered, giving Dean a strange look.

“My roommate left about a week ago, and no one assigned me a new one. You could just come in there with the spare bed, and bring your… extra friend with you,” Dean offered with a glance at the cat. Michael looked vaguely disapproving. “Unless you’re going to rat Cas out anyway,” Dean added with a hard look.

“If Castiel does change rooms, and takes his creature with him, I will not… ‘rat him out’,” Michael said somewhat reluctantly. “But room changes must be approved by the R.A.”

“Got it. We can do that,” Dean answered with a small glance at Cas. The dark-haired man was looking at Dean like if he looked away, Dean would be gone in a puff of smoke. Like this was too good to be true. Dean felt his chest puff up with pride in spite of the tense atmosphere.

“Then it is acceptable to me. Would you care for my assistance in transporting your things?” asked Michael.

“No, thank you. I will return for them after I get Meg settled. I’m sure she’s had enough trauma for one day,” Cas replied, picking up the orange kitten with a tender look in his eyes that kinda made Dean melt.

“Very well,” Michael finished, and bent back over the textbook in front of him without another word.

“Come on,” Dean said to Cas, lifting his jacket and holding out a hand for the kitten. Although he wasn’t very concerned about Walker finding them again. If he showed up, Dean knew exactly how he was going to hide the wiggling mass under his jacket, so he wasn’t going to fear the R.A., no, he almost _hoped_ that they’d see him again. Together, the two men hurried out into the hall and around various corners without further incident, before stopping in front of Dean’s door. He unlocked it with hands trembling from excitement and nervousness, and let Cas follow him inside. Dean put the small kitten down onto the unused bed, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

“Uh, yeah. This is it,” Dean said simply, looking with a newly critical eye on his living space and wondering what was going on behind Castiel’s blue eyes. He didn’t have to wonder for very long.

Cas closed the distance between them again, with a considerable amount of hesitancy this time, and tilted his face up with a tiny smile gracing those amazing lips. Dean obligingly finished the motion, and their mouths met again, with less fire and more emotion than the previous kiss. After a few long moments, Dean pulled back a few inches, relishing the small sound of protest Cas made in the back of his throat, and glanced over at the bed with its unmade white sheets. Castiel needed no further hint, and Dean found himself being pinned once again under the force of Cas’s lips, running his hands through Cas’s gloriously soft hair at last.

As time passed, the kitten curled up in the unoccupied bed with a wide yawn. Those silly humans didn’t seem to be doing much sleeping that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below! It would be great to hear any sort of feedback from you, and I promise I'm not that scary! Also, bonus points to you if you caught the references I made to two other fandoms :)


End file.
